The Night at House of Mouse Part 1
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 is the fifth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown are spending a fun time at the House of Mouse. Soon, Ford Pines gave them an assignment to keep it in good hands. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher had gathered the villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Queen Chrysalis, DoodleBob, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Ratigan, They planned to steal the Journals to unleashed Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over one world to another and recreating monstrous creatures including the Tantabus, the Killer Shrews, the R.O.U.S.es and other types of beasts! With the help of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacMadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Pedro the Mail Plane and Nyx, Yuna and her friends must do whatever it takes to save the House of Mouse. Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Ford discovers Nyx/Seeking the Royalty Council One faithful day, Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Ford Pines are heading home after exploring Crash Site Omega in Gravity Falls. Then, They heard someone was crying, They followed where it was coming from. As they found a crying sound, There was a black alicorn filly with purple mane and tail and cat like eyes. Dipper ask what her name was, The filly answers her name was Nyx. Yuna asked where her parents are, Nyx answered that her parents were killed a long time ago. So, they kept her company as Ford sets off to seek council with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Klang and McGraw enters Tartarus/Freeing the Dark Masters from imprisonment Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw entered Tartarus. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were their target for world domination. At last, They're free from imprisonment. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are getting ready for their evil plan, By forming an evil alliance at the House of Mouse where Disney Villains hang out without any evil plot. The Royalty discussion/Nyx's Story Back at Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro called in a royal meeting. Yuna, Dipper and Mabel introduce Nyx to Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Jubilee, Apple Feather, Game Facer and Game Player, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zenorita Cebra, Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Scrappy-Doo, Vanellope von Schweetz and Jules and Verne Brown. Nyx began her story. Long ago, her parents were killed trying to protect her. Kylo Ren murdered them with his Crossguard Lightsaber, Nyx was found by Yen Sid who took her in. Back in the present, Nyx got lost and didn't know what to do. Snowdrop knew exactly how she felt after loosing her mother, Primrose after being brought back to life. Cheering Up Nyx/Showing Nyx around Later, Yuna and her friends tried to cheer up Nyx. And so, the foals and children showed her around Equestria like Canterlot, Ponyville, the Crystal Empire, Appleloosa, Manehattan and other locations. At Golden Oaks Library, Yuna introduces Nyx to the Ninjago Team: Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Skylor, Nya and Li'l Nelson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Misako, the Heroes of Chima: Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Razar, Worriz, Rogon and Bladvic, Li'Ella, Crooler, Flinx, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, Thorax, Scorch and Figge. Then, Yuna treated Nyx like a good friend. And so, She and her friend shared their friendship with her. Introduces Nyx to the Journals/Ford Pines giving the assignment Later that day in the study room, Yuna introduces Nyx to Journals 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13. Then, Sunlight, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Zeñorita, Edmond, Connie, the Cake Twins, Flurry Heart, Skyla and Twila entrusted with them by Ford Pines. Yuna explained to Nyx all about the Journals containing great power. Then, She explained all about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher trying to get their hands and hooves on them. Nyx believed her about all of it. Then, Ford gave them an assignment at the House of Mouse. Arriving at the House of Mouse/Meeting old friends of Dipper and Mabel That night, Luna was beginning to wonder about Nyx. Yuna and her friends arrived at the House of Mouse just in time. There was Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacMadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes along with some other Disney Characters, Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Little John, Maleficent and other Disney Characters. Dipper and Mabel were happy to see their old friends. Later, Yuna and her friends met up with Sora, Susie the Little Blue Coupe and Pedro the Mail Plane, They were having the best time of their life. Solarna and Sharon were having a fun time, Maleficent was expected Yuna and her friend. Pedro was having fun too, He begins to wonder what it's like to be more then a mail plane. Herbie and Giselle were spending their time together. Apple Feather was at the Bar for a drink of Soda, Oswald served her some orange cream soda. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna was remembering Yuna was a baby when she witnessed by her. Hiro and Celestia treasured that moment too. An Evil Alliance/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher gathers the villains Meanwhile, Bill Cipher started gathering all the Disney Villains for an evil alliance. They came with him and the Nightmare Family. Then, Bill Cipher explained his evil plan to steal the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over all the worlds. They started to recreate the Tantabus, the Killer Shrews, R.O.U.S.es, the Indominus Rex and other beasts. So, The Disney Villains excepted his evil alliance. At Golden Oaks Library/Tyrone notice Bill Cipher's evil plot At Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone was working on the traffic camera security room. Just then, He found the video showing an escape from Tartarus. Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw were behind all of this. Tyrone was shocked. So, He'd left to warn the Roylties in Canterlot. Back at the House of Mouse, Yuna and her friends are having fun. Then, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper and K-250 arrived and warned them. Yuna knew the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains are up to no good. So, Yuna gathered her friends and all of Dipper and Mabel's friends from Disneyland. The Quest begins/Tyrone leads his Rescue Team Later, Yuna and her friends begin their quest, With some help from the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends. Mama Plane and Papa Plane wished their son luck. At last, They got on Dusty, Pedro, Herbie, Giselle and Benny the Cab. At last, They're off on their mission. Meanwhile, Tyrone ran to the House of Mouse. He warned Mickey about Bill Cipher, He waned the others as well. So, The rest of Mickey's gang were warned. Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J. and Bobby are horrified about Tyrone's warning, So, They had to find Yuna and her friends to make sure they don't get hurt. At the House of Mouse/Meeting the Royalties Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends patrolled around the House of Mouse. Just then, The royalties came to check on Yuna and her friends who aren't apparently inside the House of Mouse. Yuna explained about Nyx/Giving support to Nyx Later, The foals and children met up with the royalties and mentors. Yuna explained to her mother and aunt about Nyx, She needed all the support as possible. So, The Royal Council had to make a decision. Twilight begins to feel attached to Nyx. Tyrone warned Celestia and Luna/Mickey gathered his friends Just then, Tyrone came just in time to warn Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As he told them about Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family, They were shocked. So, Mickey decided to gather his friends to make ready to fight. Yuna and her friends were ready as well. Tyrone borrows the Mystery Cart/Stopping the villains Tyrone rushed back to Golden Oaks Library and went into the vehicle room, he asked Garmadon to borrow the Mystery Cart so he can save the foals and children from ???. Garmadon gives him the keys and tells him to try not to hit any pedestrians. As Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart, Cragger and Thorax gives him a shovel for ???? and a baseball bat in case he sees some piñatas. So, Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart away to save Yuna and her friends from ????. Back with the foals, they are going to stop the villains. But, . Cheering Nyx Up/Lilly and Twila's sisterly relationship Trouble at the House of Mouse/Bill Cipher and his gang takes over Trivia *This is when Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper, K-25O, Herbie, Giselle and Dusty Crophopper reunites with Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Philoctetes (a.k.a. Phil), Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes. *The Tantabus, Killer Shrews, R.O.U.S.es, Slappy the Dummy, the Indominus Rex and Anubis will be the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher's monsters and demons. *Tyrone will borrow the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart) so he can save Yuna and her friends from the monsters. *The episode continues in The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Nyx. Songs and Music Score *???? *In Summer - Olaf *???? Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225